This invention relates generally to a register for storing data. More particularly, the invention relates to a fluidic register that stores data in fluidic states and to display devices using at least one fluidic register.
Digital data is typically stored as a bit stream, i.e., as a sequence of zeros and ones, in a data unit. In general, a data unit exhibits at least two different states in which one state is interpreted as a zero and the other state is interpreted as a one. For example, a digital random access memory (RAM) stores different voltage levels such as ground voltage and 5 volts (or nominal values thereof), being respectively interpreted as a zero and a one and vice versa. However, RAMs require power to be applied at all times, else all data is lost when power is no longer available. In other words, RAMs are volatile.
Conventional forms of non-volatile data storage typically include read-only memories (ROM), magnetic disk storage, magneto-optical disks, tapes, etc. However, conventional data storage forms suffer from a variety of drawbacks and difficulties. For instance, these types of non-volatile data storage forms may not be interpreted without the use of an intermediate device (e.g., a disk drive), before being displayed to a user on a computer monitor. Furthermore, traditional data storage devices are capable of keeping only binary data and are thus relatively limited in the applications for which they may be utilized.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, a fluidic data storage device includes a fluidic register having a first end and a second end. The fluids insertable into the fluidic storage device are supplied by a first fluid supply and a second fluid supply. Additionally, the first and second fluids are substantially immiscible with respect to each other.
According to another aspect, the present invention pertains to a method of storing data in fluidic form. In the method, a first fluid is pumped from a first fluid supply into a fluidic register having a first end and a second end. Additionally, a second fluid, which is substantially immiscible with respect to the first fluid, is pumped from a second fluid supply into the fluidic register, such that the first and second fluids are pumped into the fluidic register in accordance with the information the fluidic register is configured to store.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention pertains to a fluidic data storage device. The fluidic data storage device includes at least one fluidic register possessing first and second ends and at least a first fluid supply for supplying a first fluid into the fluidic register. The device also includes at least one second fluid supply for supplying a second fluid, which is relatively immiscible with the first fluid, into the fluidic register and at least one pump operable to pump the first and second fluids from the first and second fluid supplies to the fluidic register and at least one controller for controlling an operation of the at least one pump.
Certain advantages follow from certain embodiments of the invention. They include (1) non-volatility of data, (2) interpretation of data without the need for intermediate devices, and (3) enhanced data storage capabilities.